Caleb's Cousins
by Evil Bunny of Death
Summary: Just like the title says, Caleb has some cousins from Ireland with some...special talents. TylerOC, ReidOC
1. Chapter 1

This is about twins…

This is about twins….from Ireland…that are relatives with Caleb. They come to America after their mother dies, to live with their Guardian, Caleb's mom. Tyler OC, Reid OC

I don't own squat, except my own OC's!!

_Thoughts, _"Conversations," _**Twin conversation, - Giselle.**_** Bold for Raven.**

Time Lapse/ Page Break

"Gessy! Let's go already!!" A 5'7" girl demands in an Irish accent, her shoulder length bushy red hair bouncing, as her emerald eyes glare at her roommate.

"I'm almost ready Sis!" Gessy replies also in an Irish accent, laughing at the other girl's glare, as she combs out her back length black hair with blue highlights in it, her own blue eyes shining with humor.

"Are you wearing the mini skirt?" The redheaded girl curiously asks adjusting her black halter, and a pair of black hip huggers in the mirror.

"Do you think I should, Ravey?" Gessy uncertainly asks, worry in her eyes

"I think you should, with the white sweater." Ravey grins pulling out the mentioned sweater, and a white tank. "In case it's hot in there." She explains casually pulling it over Gessy's head.

"You know I _can_ dress myself." She laughs putting the rest on without any assistance. "Ready?"

"I have been waiting for _you_." Ravey laughs grabbing her purse as she follows the other girl out of the door, and locking it behind her.

"You're sure that this isn't a trick that Kate girl just made up right?" Gessy asks as Ravey steps into the driver's side of a silver Volvo, as Gessy goes to the passenger's side.

"It's a real place, I saw it on the way here. Plus I heard some other students talk about it." Ravey grins peeling out of the parking lot and speeding all the way to Nicky's.

Once inside, they immediately go to the bar asking for a Coke and stand there waiting.

With the Sons of Ipswich

"I say black satin" a blonde boy, Reid, smirks nodding at a girl in a mini and a white sweater at the bar, he then throws down a 5 bill

"Pink lace" a young boy looking boy (it's Tyler) grins looking over at her now, and throwing down another 5 bill

"Nothing…nothing at all" the last boy, Pouge, wolfishly grins, adding to the pot

"Alright, let's see who won." The blonde smiles as his eyes turn black and an invisible hand lifts up the back of the girl's skirt to reveal a lovely pair of spankies, causing all of the boys to groan in disappointment, slowly they silently pick up their money and go back to a table.

With the Two Girls

"Oh my! Who did that?" Gessy blushes looking around curiously

"I told you those spankies would become handy!" Ravey laughs turning around to look at everyone there, until something catches her eye. Laughing she nods to the table where Pouge, Tyler, and Reid just sat down, "Look who I just found!"

"Come on!" Gessy giggles leading the way to the Ipswich table, noticing as all of the boys except one begin to stare at both her and Raven (Ravey)

With the Sons of Ipswich

"Well would you look at that?" Pouge curiously points seeing the blonde haired girl that they betted on approaching them with a redheaded girl right behind her.

"Well I guess they just want some of this." Reid playfully winks at them, until he notices that they aren't even looking at any of the boys except for Caleb, who's too busy talking to Sara to even notice when they walk right behind his chair.

"Cal!! Why weren't you at the airport?!" the blonde scolds poking him in the back, causing him to curiously turn around to face them.

"We waited for _hours_ looking for you! Until your mother came and got us." The redheaded girl explains as Sara begins to glare at the two girls

"What? I don't understand? Why are you two here?" Caleb blinks shocked but stands up to hug them, but instead the girls just kiss both of his cheeks in greeting

"Auntie didn't tell you? Hmm, well I _guess_ you _where_ a little preoccupied with something, so maybe she felt you didn't need to know." The blonde blinks sitting down in an empty chair next to the redhead, who's now glaring at the boys' curious stares in a challenge

"Why are they staring at us like we have two heads or something?" Raven demands nodding at the boys, Kate, and Sara's glare. "Why didn't you tell them about **us**?" she asks smirking as she possessively hugs Giselle around the waist, who just ignores her.

Gasping, Giselle giggles, "Raven! He really _didn't_ mention us! Just look! They think we're some random strangers that Cal just happens to know!" she giggles causing Caleb and Raven to laugh.

"Well, to _them_ Giselle we ARE some random strangers that Cal just happens to know. Though you should explain before your girlfriend over here kills us." Raven warns Caleb pointing at Sara, causing Giselle to sigh pulling out 20 dollars and handing them over to Raven.

"You won…." She sighs mournfully watching Caleb, waiting for him to explain everything to their table.

"I swear I've told you about them!" Caleb blinks shaking his head, the begins to explain, "Well Giselle and Raven are my cousins on my mom's family, they have lived in Ireland for most of their lives. I go to see them every year during the summer." He finishes causing Sara to look apologetic at the 2 girls.

"How old are you two?" Reid smirks watching them closely.

"We're both 16 years old…we're twins." Giselle cheerfully answers causing everyone but Raven, Kate, and Caleb to stare at them in disbelief.

"We know we look _nothing_ alike." Raven grins as they slowly recover.

"Seriously, why are you two even in the States?" Caleb asks returning to the original topic.

"Well for two reasons, the most important one, we'll save for later. But for right now, we'll just say that we'll be going to your school now, so don't be picking on us…at least the first few days." Raven explains, never explaining the second reason. "So who exactly is who? Cal always lost his pictures whenever he stayed."

"This is Sara, Pouge, his girlfriend Kate -," Caleb begins

"We've met already. Were you able to find this place easily enough?" Kate interrupts Caleb.

"It was easy! Especially since there were no cops around at all!" Giselle laughs causing Caleb to shake his head.

"Reid and Tyler." Caleb finishes before someone interrupts him again.

"Hey, Cal?" Raven grins nodding over at the pool table. "Want me to kick your ass?" she asks getting up and walking over to them with Caleb, Reid, Giselle, and Tyler in tow.

"Can you actually play pool?" Reid asks watching Raven.

"Well, I'm not very good at it, but she is. In fact, she's the one who taught Caleb." Giselle explains to them. Soon enough Raven has beaten both Reid and Caleb in a few different games.

"Hey cutie, why don't you ditch these losers and come with me?" Aaron Abbot offers staring at Giselle like a piece of meat.

Without even turning around she says, "How about no? I'm enjoying myself right now. Also please stop staring at me."

"Aww, don't be like that! Just because I don't get along with these losers doesn't mean that we still can't be friends." Aaron tries again this time grabbing her waist.

"I believe that is still a no. If you don't get along with these guys then we'll _never _hit it off." Giselle glares at him, as she harshly steps on his foot.

"You little bitch! Do you know who you're dealing with?!" Aaron exclaims as Tyler gently puts his arm around Giselle, to pull her away from Aaron.

"No." she flatly replies then turns to Tyler, "Tyler? Do _you _like _him_?" she curiously asks from within his protection.

"Well, we never really see eye to eye…and Reid _really_ doesn't like him." Tyler begins to explain as Aaron grabs Giselle by the shoulders.

"Let her go Abbot!" Tyler warns as Giselle winces but quickly grabs onto Abbot's neck and manages to quickly chokehold him until he passes out, in front of her.

Alrighty…I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Please review!! There's going to more action once I finish with the whole introduction thing. **flaps hands lazily** I hope I wont be too lazy….


	2. Chapter 2

This is about twins…

This is about twins…. from Ireland…that are relatives with Caleb. They come to America after their mother dies, to live with their Guardian, Caleb's mom. Tyler OC, Reid OC

I don't own squat, except my own OC's!!

_Thoughts, _"Conversations," _Twin conversation, - Giselle._ Bold for Raven.

Time Lapse/ Page Break

Last time…

"Let her go Abbot!" Tyler warns as Giselle winces but quickly grabs onto Abbot's neck and manages to quickly chokehold him until he passes out, in front of her.

"Jack ass." Giselle glares joining Tyler again, but he worriedly looks at her

"Are you alright?" he immediately demands

"Hmmm, I don't know…"she distractedly replies, taking off her sweater to reveal some forming bruises on her shoulders, "Wow?! I didn't think he grabbed me _that _hard!" she gasps shrugging as Raven comes over.

"Who did that?" she demands immediately noticing her shoulders

"Tyler." She grins winking at him, which causes him to blush.

"Bull, who really did that to you?" Caleb curiously asks, as she puts her sweater back on.

"That rapist guy over there. Tyler and I were having a lovely conversation about how Ravey powns your ass at pool, when he just came over and grabbed me!" she explains causally as if it wasn't important, pointing down at the passed out Aaron on the floor.

"Tyler did you do that?" Reid blinks shocked as Raven chuckles.

"Chokehold?" she asks looking at Giselle.

"Chokehold." Giselle nods replying, "I _told_ you those lessons were going to be worth it once we moved here!" she smiles erupting into giggles.

"How did we miss a fight?" Pouge asks looking down at Aaron.

"You didn't, see he just came up and grabbed me and so I put my arms around him until he passed out! Don't worry he'll only be out for a few hours." Giselle explains giving them all a thumbs up.

"Hey Cal?" Raven turns to him.

"Hmm?" he blinks

"Americans make me laugh." She seriously replies, smirking at Reid who is currently drawing a mustache on Aaron with a black Sharpie.

"Hey Gessy? Ready to hit the sack? We have practice tomorrow." Raven then turns to her sister.

"Oh yay! Ooo! I can't wait to tell Auntie! And Cal! They're going to be so excited after Cal hears the bad news!" Giselle exclaims waving everyone goodbye

"Wait! What bad news?" Caleb demands causing Raven and Giselle to slowly turn around.

"Tomorrow cousin! We've been on a plane of over _6_ hours! Give us some slack!" Raven replies. "Come pick us up tomorrow around noonish and we'll tell you then. We should be finishing up with rehearsal around that time. "

"But - " He begins until Giselle places her hand on his bicep

"If you don't know yet, then it's not going to do you any harm until tomorrow." Giselle wisely replies. "That, and we're doing ultra mega practice tomorrow! We almost lost our chops! _And_ Raven wants us to swim on Monday…though I don't see how we'll have enough time for that." She cheerfully adds ruining the mood. "Good night boys! Night Sara, Kate! Behave yourselves!" she adds being herded out of the door by Raven.

"Do you think it's good we didn't tell him about Mom today?" Raven asks once they're inside of their car.

"I'm positive. Did you see the look on his face when he saw us? He was wondering where she was." Giselle sighs slouching down in the car seat.

"You didn't allow enough air for that kid to breathe didn't you?" Raven smiles changing the subject.

"How'd you know?!" Giselle exclaims shocked.

"There were no bruises around his neck…plus your chokehold can't knock _anyone_ out." Raven explains. "Just remember to be _very_ careful, our powers can be deadly."

"I know, but he really was going to rape me." Giselle replies explaining as they enter their dorm room.

"Oh well, hopefully he's learned his lesson." Raven smiles going to the computer and checking her email as Giselle gets changed for bed.

"Anything interesting?" Giselle asks once she's finished getting dressed into a baby blue knee-length nightshirt.

"Awesome! Ryan says that they're coming once the school year's finished!" Raven exclaims getting up so Giselle can see the message, and she changes into a black tank top and black basketball shorts.

"But Ravey, we already knew that." Giselle replies smiling at her sister.

"Yes but that was a _maybe_ this is for sure!" Raven laughs going to her bed. "Oh well, I'll see you in the morning."

"Nighty night." Giselle cheerfully smiles booting down the computer and getting her bathroom kit so she can take a midnight shower. Quietly she leaves her room to the girls' bathrooms to find them empty. Calmly she walks to the showers and removes her clothes and takes her shower, but after hearing a noise she immediately stops and turns off the water. When she emerges completely dressed, she's also completely dry. Curiously looking around for the source of the noise, she gives up and leaves the room, but to only run into Tyler. "Oh my! I'm so sorry!" She exclaims from the ground.

"No it was my fault. I really shouldn't have been standing right there." Tyler laughs helping her to her feet. "What are you doing up at this hour?"

"Oh I was just taking a shower. Anyway, I'll see you later." She giggles waving him good-bye, and running back into her dorm without a sound. After she puts everything away, she finally goes back to bed.

The Next Morning

Raven wakes up at eight and immediately takes her own shower, by then Giselle is awake. When Raven comes back, she's wearing jeans and a black t-shirt (Giselle's wearing the same thing). Smiling Giselle begins to set up two music stands, while Raven takes out a fiddle (it's the same thing as a violin) and a flute.

"I don't really want to work on vocals this early in the morning, lets do that over at Cal's place, okay?" Raven asks as Giselle nods as she begins to tune her flute with Raven's fiddle. Then they begin to play tons of different songs until they hear a knock on the door.

"Come in Cal!" Giselle giggles as she and Raven quickly clean their instruments and put them away as Caleb enters. "Sorry Cal, practice went on a little bit longer than expected." Giselle explains causing him to just smile.

"We'll tell you over lunch. Is there anything edible in this city?" Raven asks grinning up at Caleb.

"Except for Nicky's that's pretty much it, but Mom has lunch set up." Caleb adds leading the way out of the door. "You two want to ride with me?" he asks as the girls just enter his car.

"Well we really don't know where you live, Cal." Giselle laughs from the passenger seat as Caleb speeds away. When they arrive to his home, Giselle stops Caleb from getting out of the car. "We'll tell you now." She sighs looking directly into his eyes.

"What is it?" He worriedly asks looking at both Raven and Giselle.

"Our Mom died in a car crash." Giselle softly replies, carefully watching him. "Raven was in the car with her, we would have been here sooner if I wouldn't have stopped her from leaving the hospital." She adds nodding at Raven, who blushes.

"How bad was it?" Caleb quietly asks looking at Raven.

"She was pinned. I would have been too if she didn't quickly push me out of the car." Raven replies. "I had a concussion and a number of broken bones." She adds trying to shrug it off like it was nothing.

"Oh don't forget about the blood transfusions they took from me to give to you!" Giselle cheerfully adds.

"But how come you're in America?" He adds blinking at Giselle and Raven.

"Well since we're still minors, American ambassadors made us go to our Guardian…your mom, Cal." Raven explains getting out of the car at the same time as Gessy.

"How can you two be so…cheerful about this?" He demands following them to the front door.

"Well, she died about four months ago…so we're used to it." Giselle explains thoughtfully. "Plus Mom told us to never be sad whenever someone dies, it's simply a part of life that you can't avoid. If you want to mourn, then take a hour or two to do so and move on with what little time you yourself have." Giselle adds laughing, as she enters the house.

"Honestly we were going to come sooner, but we really did want to wait until I was done with the _important_ hospital visits." Raven sighs following her sister inside with Caleb.

"Auntie!" Giselle exclaims hugging Cal's mom, as Raven follows suit. "We have some wonderful news for you!" Giselle bounces causing her to laugh.

"Really and what would that be?" She asks watching Giselle as she gives Raven an extra squeeze around the shoulders.

"Well, remember when Raven told you that before we came here we'd be doing something important?" Giselle excitedly asks.

"Yes?" She nods blinking.

"_Well_…" Giselle begins

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

EBD: Ok that's the end of Chapter 2! I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing, adding me to they're Author Alerts, or Story Alerts!

**Fiery Dragon164, **I'm glad that you enjoyed it!

_**Schulyer Garwin,**_ Thanks for reviewing and adding me to your Author Alerts!

**Marie (),** Thank you for your review!

I really appreciated it, it really brightens up my day when everyone reviews and gives me their opinions on anything and everything! Please keep reviewing!


	3. Chapter 3

This is about twins…

This is about twins…. from Ireland…that are relatives with Caleb. They come to America after their mother dies, to live with their Guardian, Caleb's mom. Tyler OC, Reid OC

I don't own squat, except my own OC's!!

_Thoughts, _"Conversations," _Twin conversation, - Giselle._ Bold for Raven.

Time Lapse/ Page Break

Last time…

"_Well, remember when Raven told you that before we came here we'd be doing something important?" Giselle excitedly asks._

"_Yes?" She nods blinking._

"_Well…" Giselle begins _until Raven interrupts her.

"Hold on. Maybe we should wait until after Caleb's done with the whole depressed thing… Why didn't you tell him about her, anyway?" Raven demands looking at Caleb's mom.

"His father died the week after I was going to tell him, so I decided to wait, and ever since there really hasn't been a good time to mention it." She thoughtfully looks over at Caleb.

"Oh! Well then that makes perfect sense!" Giselle nods understanding.

"Can we tell you our big news later today?" Raven asks as Caleb's mom nods 'yes.'

"YAY!" Giselle laughs then turns to Caleb's mom with a serious expression on her face. "When's lunch?"

"Huh?" she laughs blinking at the sudden change of topic from Giselle. "It's ready whenever you are."

"Then lets eat something… do you still have that piano Auntie?" Raven smiles following everyone into the dining room.

"I believe we do. It should be upstairs in the first room to the right. But no one's played it in years." She replies as everyone begins to eat lunch.

"Don't worry about that, we'll make it work." Giselle cheerfully replies.

"Are you expecting you friends to be here today?" Raven curiously asks Caleb as she and Giselle finish cleaning the dishes.

"No, why?" He blinks a little confused.

"Well they're all here…" She replies pointing outside. Smiling Raven and Giselle go to the staircase, "Don't mind us, we'll be busy for a while." With that the girls quickly run upstairs and into the piano room. "Oh my! Look at that!" Raven exclaims looking at a grand piano.

"I wonder how out of tune it is?" Giselle curiously asks as she hits a random key. "Oh my, it's horrible! Well at least it's not dusty." She replies cringing at the sound.

"True." Smiling Raven stares at the piano with Giselle for a little while as Giselle keeps hitting the same key, and slowly it is in tune. "Ok now that the piano's will sound beautiful. How about we switch back and forth as usual?" Raven asks as she sits down at the piano.

With Caleb

"Hey guys, what's up?" Caleb asks as all of the boys enter his house.

"We just wanted to hang out for a while. You aren't busy now, are you?" Pouge asks as they all go up to Caleb's room.

"No, I wont be for awhile." He replies as Reid and Tyler flop down on his bed.

"Lets play some games." Tyler suggests after a few minutes of silence. (You can't hear the girls tuning the piano.)

"Like what?" Caleb asks.

"Hmm…Super Smash Brothers? That's always fun." Reid grins setting up everything.

After an Hour

"What's that noise?" Tyler suddenly asks stopping what he's doing.

"What noise Baby Boy?" Reid blinks looking at him curiously.

"It sounds…like a piano? But you don't have one of those do you, Caleb?" Tyler asks turning to look at him.

"Oh yeah, it was my Mom's but she never plays it anymore. I guess Giselle and Raven got it to work." Caleb shrugs stopping also.

"They're here? I didn't see anyone else's car outside." Pouge blinks surprised.

"That's because I drove them here. They wanted to see my mom, but they didn't know how to get here." Caleb answers nonchalantly.

"What are they doing?" Reid asks now hearing the music.

"They're just messing around." Caleb replies listening to them for a minute.

"How can you tell?" Tyler asks turning his head like a curious puppy. _(ME: Squeal!)_

"Hold on a second." Caleb grins turning off the consol and going to a shelf and grabbing a DVD. "This is them with a few of their friends." He explains starting the movie of a concert. (It'll be a combination of Celtic Woman and Celtic Thunder combined, (I don't own either, or Super Smash Brothers!)

"They're really singing?" Tyler curiously asks after the first few songs.

"Yep…I have a CD of them also." Caleb nods smiling as two boys do a duet of "She's a Woman" and Giselle's the dancer/ woman.

"Who's that?" Tyler cautiously asks pointing to the boy holding Giselle.

"That's their friend Ryan." Caleb casually replies.

"…oh…" Tyler sadly nods, when that song's finished Giselle and Raven sing "The Voice".

With the Twins

"The boys have stopped playing their games." Giselle suddenly stops, turning to Raven.

"So? They're probably going to do something else then." Raven shrugs beginning again.

"No…my DVD senses are tingling… they're watching the video we gave to Cal." Giselle nervously adds causing Raven to run out of the room with Giselle hot on her heels.

"Where are they, Gessy?" Raven demands searching their floor.

"They're up on the next floor and three doors to the left." Giselle replies after a second causing Raven to fly into Caleb's room.

"CAL!" Raven shrieks tackling him from behind. "Give it up! You weren't supposed to show other people this!" She growls trying to take the remote from him but he throws it to Pouge, causing her to go after him, who throws it to Reid, causing her to then go after him. But Reid quickly holds her to him, smirking down at him.

"You weren't thinking about taking this from me were you?" Reid teases holding the remote out of her reach causing her to glare at him.

"…No…" She smirks taking him off guard, as the remote flies out of Reid's hand and into Giselle's. "I was only the distraction." She winks at him as everyone gaps at Giselle, who just giggles, from behind Reid, who quickly turns off the DVD player.

"Cal… what are you staring at? Raven and I gang up against you all of the time!" Giselle giggles as she twirls around the room. "Or did you boys completely just forget about me?"

"…No I didn't" Caleb blinks looking at Giselle.

"Oh…my bad then!" Giselle lightly giggles looking over at Raven, who's still being held onto by Reid. "Um, Reid?"

"…Huh? Uh, yeah?" He stupidly blinks.

"You're still holding onto Raven." Giselle points to her, raising her eyebrows at him.

"I know." Reid smirks looking down at Raven, who glares back at him, quickly going very pale.

"But I should just let you know…" Giselle begins until Raven passes out in his arms.

"RAVEN?! WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!" Caleb begins to freak out.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

EBD: I bet everyone's getting sick and tired of my cliffhangers…. oh well…I don't want any of my chapters to get obnoxiously long. (I have a tendency to do that sometimes.) Please let me know if the chapters are too long or too short.

**Cheyenne** – Thank you for the review! I never get tired of them!

**Kayla Ashleee** - Hmm… I'm actually still trying to decide that. I like both sides, if the girls DO know about the boys, then that would be VERY interesting when the other boys found out. (I'd have Caleb already know everything) … But I also like what could happen if the girls discovered it for themselves…. THANKS for THE review!

**luckystar125** - Thank you for the review! It made me smile.

Please leave me a review of your opinion. I what to know what everyone thinks of this story, and what I should do or not do for any future chapters! 


	4. Chapter 4

This is about twins…

This is about twins…. from Ireland…that are relatives with Caleb. They come to America after their mother dies, to live with their Guardian, Caleb's mom. Tyler OC, Reid OC

I don't own squat, except my own OC's!!

_Thoughts, _"Conversations," _Twin conversation, - Giselle._ **Bold** for Raven.

Time Lapse/ Page BreakLast time…

"_But I should just let you know…" Giselle begins until Raven passes out in his arms. _

"_RAVEN?! WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!" Caleb begins to freak out._

"…That you're grabbing onto several incision sites…" Giselle weakly continues as Reid gently puts her down on Caleb's bed. "Don't worry, she'll be fine." She casually replies feeling Raven's forehead.

"But she just passed out, Gessy." Caleb replies.

"Remember I _did_ tell you that she just got out of hospital." Giselle knowingly replies, going over to Raven and gently lifting the back of her shirt to reveal tons of scars. "These are from that crash…well actually all of the operations _after_ the crash." She adds pointing to the three biggest ones. "Reid you were holding onto these three… they still bother her a bit since the stitches are still in."

"How on earth did she get those?" Tyler curiously asks as Giselle pulls the shirt back over Raven's back, and lays her back down.

"Well, our mom pushed her out of the car that would have killed her, she broke every single one of her ribs, and most of them were going to puncture an organ, so the doctors operated on her a number of times in the last few months." Giselle calmly replies. "Ravey was a little out of it and that was soo cute!" She laughs as Raven begins to come to.

"Ugh, Gessy stop laughing… it's beginning to get annoying." Raven sighs as she pats her sister on the head.

"But…but…" Giselle blinks grinning.

"Don't even _think_ it." Raven warns her, before she looks around the room. "Why's everyone looking at me like I'm on my death bed?" She whispers into her sister's ear.

"Oh you fainted." Giselle cheerfully replies, standing up. She takes a step away from everyone. "It looked just like this!" laughing she begins to fall down but catches herself on the ground.

"Giselle! Stop that this instant!" Caleb's mom scolds entering the room.

"Why?!" Giselle indignantly demands.

"You'll hurt yourself." She smiles patting her on the head. "What were you going to tell Caleb and me?" Caleb's mom asks smiling as she changes the subject.

"Oh! Well that last shindig we did before we left was an awesome concert…. And well our group will be performing next year!" Giselle exclaims jumping up and down excitedly.

"What do you mean?" Caleb cautiously asks

"Well the rest of the gang will be coming as soon as they get their passports and finish up the school year… That's when Giselle can do some _real_ work!" Raven continues.

"But you two aren't making any sense." Tyler calmly adds watching Raven and Giselle.

"Well… next year, after we're done with high school…" Raven begins as Giselle cuts her off.

"WE'RE GOING ON TOUR!" Giselle laughs causing Caleb's mom to squeal in delight and hug them both.

"What do you mean by that? You two aren't going to college?" Pouge curiously asks.

"Of course we are! But since we're only 16, a lot of colleges don't want minors… so we'll be taking online courses and some other things during the tour." Raven scoffs at Pouge's question.

"Do you know where the tour's going to be heading?" Tyler excitedly asks.

"Mostly around here… summertime is when we'll be doing the hard core stuff." Giselle replies beaming up at him, which causes him to blush.

"I don't know if I trust you girls by yourself on a bus full of men…" Mrs. Danvers hesitantly announces.

"We can deal with the details later…" Raven nervously laughs as Caleb immediately glares at the girls.

"Who _exactly _would be coming with you?" He evenly demands.

"Oh! Ryan, Paul, Damian, George, Keith…." Giselle lightly replies as Caleb suddenly stands up.

"No! You are _not_ going anywhere NEAR Ryan or Keith!" Caleb exclaims causing Giselle to flinch and Raven to glare.

"Why? Because they're our _friends_?" Raven stubbornly replies.

"…I don't like the way they look at you two." Caleb reluctantly replies still trying to look intimidating.

"Well if you haven't realized this yet, cousin. We're big girls, we can handle ourselves." Raven coldly replies sending shivers down the other boys' backs and leaves for the piano room.

"Wow…Cal, I don't think you've EVER pissed her off." Giselle lightly replies, acting normally.

"Should someone go after her?" Pouge asks looking cautiously to Mrs. Danvers to Giselle to Caleb and back.

"I'll go look for Red." Reid smirks.

"She'll be in the room with the piano…whenever she's angry she'll play around with it." Giselle informs him as he leaves.

After a moment of silence, Mrs. Danvers quietly leaves the room, immediately Caleb asks "Why is she so angry at _me?!_"

Rolling her eyes Giselle smirks, "Remember who you were insulting… all of those boys are our _brothers_."

"But still it still doesn't change…" Caleb begins but Giselle cuts him off.

"Can I go back to the dorms? Raven's not going to be conversational for a while…" Giselle asks. "I want to find our classes before it's all last minute."

"I'll take you there. I still have some homework to do anyway." Tyler offers holding the door open for Giselle. "Don't worry, if you still don't trust us by then, then you can stalk us." With that Giselle and Tyler leave for the dorms.

"Caleb they don't seem like bad girls. They actually seem really cool, for being 16." Pouge mentions sitting next to Caleb.

"I know that they're good girls…it's just… I just don't want to see them hurt, is all." Caleb sighs.

With Reid and Raven

As Reid was approaching the room Giselle advised the red head would be in, he hears mournful music. When he enters the room he finds Raven playing the song with her eyes closed, with a slight smile on her face.

"Gissy just let me finish this song, and I'll be right out." Raven distractedly announces with her eyes still closed.

"I'm not here to stop you." Reid smirks as the girl gasps in surprise, quickly stopping the song. Frowning he sits next to her on the piano bench. "What's up?"

"Oh it just annoys me whenever Caleb thinks that those boys would try anything with Gissy or me. I mean they're _gay_!" Raven sighs shrugging. **The Celtic Thunder men are NOT gay…but in my corrupted mind I'm making them gay.**

"…Caleb really needs to get laid…it might loosen that stick up his ass." Reid smirks looking at the younger girl carefully as her entire face glows when she gives a light laugh.

"That may just work. I'll talk Sara into doing me this favor." Raven winks leaning back on the little stool staring at the piano keys before her.

"So how long have you been playing the piano?" Reid curiously asks grinning.

"Ever since I can remember. It's like walking for Gessy and me. Our mother made sure we knew how to play the piano." She thoughtfully replies looking at Reid.

"Really? That's really cool, Red." He smirks beginning to lean back on the stool like Raven but his hand slips on top of Raven's, causing her to blush. "Whoops! I didn't hurt you did I?" Reid playfully asks leaving his hand on top of Raven's.

"No, you just surprised me is all." She smiles moving her hand away from Reid. Sighing Raven gets up, stretching. "Giselle just left with someone."

"How do you know that?" Reid curiously asks watching her.

Hesitating she slowly begins to grin, "It's a twin thing. Well I'm going to leave, I need to know what classes I'm taking tomorrow." She wolfishly (Just to let everyone know I LOVE that word…. wolfishly…it's just so awesome!) grins leaving Reid alone. Quietly she leaves Caleb's house and walks into the woods, where she soon disappears into a tree.

WITH GISELLE AND TYLER

"So what classes did you sign up for?" Tyler curiously asks walking Giselle to her dorm.

"Lets see… band, chorus, literature, calculus, p.e. , photography, government, and then I'll have a free period." Giselle replies looking down at her schedule. "Raven's taking most of the same classes…except she's in sculpture and automotive…she doesn't really like having free periods." She explains opening up the door to her room. "You can come and do your homework in here, if you get lonely." Giselle offers causing Tyler to blush.

"A-a-are you sure? I mean I don't want to ruin your reputation before you even begin at this school." He nervously asks.

Blinking, Gessy grins. "Trust me, I wont have much of a reputation here…at least until people notice that I'm not Sara." She giggles. "I'm a band geek to the extreme…I hardly ever leave the music department… actually the teachers have already met, Raven and me!"

"How? I thought you two just arrived in town yesterday?" Tyler asks confused.

"Email, my friend, email. We've been communicating with each other for two months now. Raven and I already know what the music will be for the rest of the year." Giselle answers.

With Caleb and Pouge

"Hey Caleb. Do you know where Raven is?" Reid curiously asks interrupting Pouge and Caleb's conversation about pickles.

"I thought she was with you in the piano room." Caleb replies.

"She left. She told me that she was leaving, so I assumed she was getting a ride home with you." Reid replies.

"Did she _walk_ home?" Pouge curiously asks.

"There's no way Raven could do that. She doesn't know where anything is in this town yet." Caleb shakes his head no, as he pulls out his cell phone.

"Who are you calling?"

"Tyler. I want him to call me when she gets to her dorm." Caleb answers.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

EBD: Ok this chapter isn't much of a cliff hanger! I'M SOO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE! I am having semester exams right now! . Oh well…

**Cheyenne** – Thank you for the review! I never get tired of them!

**Kayla Ashleee** - Hmm… I'm actually still trying to decide that. I like both sides, if the girls DO know about the boys, then that would be VERY interesting when the other boys found out. (I'd have Caleb already know everything) … But I also like what could happen if the girls discovered it for themselves…. THANKS for THE review!

**luckystar125** - Thank you for the review! It made me smile.

**Fiery Dragon164** – Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Marie** - Thank you for your opinion! It helps more than you'll know! Sorry that I kept you waiting for so long.

Please leave me a review of your opinion. I what to know what everyone thinks of this story, and what I should do or not do for any future chapters!


	5. Chapter 5

With Giselle and Tyler

I'm soo sorry that I haven't updated for a really long time! TT

Story: This is about twins…. from Ireland…that are relatives with Caleb. They come to America after their mother dies, to live with their Guardian, Caleb's mom. Tyler OC, Reid OC

I don't own squat, except my own OC's!!

_Thoughts, _"Conversations," _Twin conversation, - Giselle._ **Bold** for Raven.

Time Lapse/ Page Break

_Last time:_

"_Who are you calling?" _

"_Tyler. I want him to call me when she gets to her dorm." Caleb answers._

With Giselle and Tyler

Tyler's just hung up his phone and turns to Giselle.

"What's wrong Tyler?" she curiously asks plucking a guitar string.

"…Your sister's missing…" He replies hesitantly.

"No she's not… right now she's coming up the stairs." Giselle casually replies as Raven enters the room covered in mud.

"What happened to you?" Tyler asks surprised at Giselle. "How'd you do that?"

"It's a twin thing." Giselle giggles throwing Raven a towel.

"I fell into that mud pit outside of the door…" Raven calmly replies wiping some of the mud off.

"Aren't you supposed to call Caleb?" Giselle asks poking Tyler.

"Yeah. He'll be relieved to hear that you're fine, Raven." Tyler announces as he calls Caleb.

"_Hello? Is she there yet, Baby Boy?" _Caleb eagerly asks.

"Oh yeah, she just got here." Tyler answers surprised at the other boy's tone.

"_Can I talk to her?"_ Caleb asks sounding normal again.

"Here Raven. He wants to talk to you." Tyler smiles while handing her the phone.

"Hello?" Raven asks Caleb lightly.

"_How'd you get to the dorm rooms so fast?"_ Caleb demands

"Hmmm…I wonder." Raven lightly answers looking bored.

"_You left my house 10 minutes ago! How did you get there so fast? I'm serious Raven." _Caleb demands again.

"I jumped on the tops of the trees." Raven sighs causing Caleb to growl and demand to speak to Giselle

"_How did she get home?"_ Caleb tries again.

"I don't know…tomorrow we'll give you our cell phone numbers that way we wont be draining Tyler's. Night cousin!" Giselle laughs hanging up the phone and shutting it off. "Whatever you did to him, he's pissed Raven."

"Oh well. Look I'll be back…I don't think wondering around with mud all over me is a "fun" time. See you later Tyler." Raven sighs going to take a shower.

With Caleb and Pouge

"So? What did they say?" Pouge curiously asks.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Caleb growls as his mom walks into the room.

"What's wrong, hun?" She asks leaning on the doorway.

"Raven won't tell him how she got home so fast." Reid replies for Caleb.

"Oh, I'm sorry. She told me that she already said good-bye. I drove her to the dorms." She casually replies causing Caleb to gape at his mother.

"You have a license?" He demands

"Of course. I have one. I just never have to drive anywhere." She replies leaving the room.

"Dude was she being serious?" Pouge asks "Has she been drinking lately?"

"I think she wasn't joking. Huh? No Mom's been cutting down lately, I was wondering why. Whenever I asked her she said that she'll tell me later, I think it was because she didn't want my cousins to see her like that" Caleb answers astounded.

**Bobby Rae: **Thanks for the review! I thought that the accents were a good touch also. ;)

**SamandJake**: Well it took awhile but here's the next chapter! Sorry it's soo short!

**Fiery Dragon164:** Thank you!! I'll try to keep updating, hopefully quicker this time!

**Heartbreakerginny:** Well here you go!

**Kayla Ashleee:** I'm sooo sorry that it took me soo long to update! . And it's soo short too! I'm going to try to get another one up sooner this time!

_**PLEASE REVIEW!! **_


	6. Chapter 6

This is about twins…. from Ireland…that are relatives with Caleb. They come to America after their mother dies, to live with their Guardian, Caleb's mom. Tyler OC, Reid OC

I don't own squat, except my own OC's!!

_Thoughts, _"Conversations," _Twin conversation, - Giselle._ **Bold** for Raven.

Time Lapse/ Page BreakLast time… "Dude was she being serious?" Pouge asks "Has she been drinking lately?"

"_I think she wasn't joking. Huh? No Mom's been cutting down lately, I was wondering why. Whenever I asked her she said that she'll tell me later, I think it was because she didn't want my cousins to see her like that" Caleb answers astounded._

"Raven, that was really close. You know Auntie only knows about us." Giselle scolds her sister after Tyler left. "The least you could've done was come back _clean_. I mean do you want to be found out again?" Giselle whispers the last part refusing to look in her eyes.

"Gissey, I'm sorry. I'll be more careful when I use my power. And if we _do _get caught again, I'll hide you. Come on lets go find our classes, alright? And then we can push everything around the furniture to how we like it." Raven whispers hugging her twin as they leave their dorm room.

"Hey Rav. I have an idea for tomorrow." Giselle giggles as they go to the first few rooms.

THE NEXT DAY

"Hey Caleb, I just realized should we pick up your cousins since we're over here? I bet they don't know where to eat yet." Tyler suggests. "I bet they don't even know when we get fed yet." Caleb sighs going to knock on his cousins' door.

"HEY We have SCHOOL today! COME ON!" Caleb demands pounding on the door, but he doesn't even get a grumble out of the girls, finally he uses to open the door. "Hey you 2 shouldn't be leaving the door unlock." He smirks as Giselle sits up and glares at him.

"Stupid time changes! Go away, we'll skip breakfast" She announces making shooing motions with her hands, as Raven grumbles and pulls her sister back into the covers, causing everyone to stare at them shocked. "Let's just skip half of the day; Provost would be ok with that. He's well aware that we just got here, in fact I think he told us to skip." Raven yawns pulling the blanket over both their heads.

"Rav, you know that's not true. He told us that we have to go today just like everyone else because it'd go quicker to adjust to the time changes." Giselle laughs taking the blanket away to notice Reid's smirking at them. "I thought you two are sisters?" Tyler blinks still pretty surprised that they're sleeping in the same bed.

"We are." They reply together as Raven suddenly grabs her sister's chin. "But it hasn't stopped us yet, right dear?" Looking down Giselle then blushes "N-no, never." She whispers causing the guys to freak. "What the hell?!" Pouge shouts causing to girls to erupt into giggles as they both go in their closet and come back out in the school uniform. "Why are you really here, boys? Cally knows that we don't eat very much after traveling, it upsets our stomachs." Giselle asks smiling as they leave their room.

"I thought you'd want someone to walk with class with today." Caleb thoughtfully replies, just as the girls notice Sarah and Kate. "Hey! Have you gals eaten your breakfast yet?" Giselle excitedly asks. "Yeah, why do you want to know?" The girls blink as Giselle suddenly grabs Sarah and Kate's hand and drags them away from the guys. "Sorry Cal, looks like Giselle found our escort for today." She smiles as she hurries to catch up to her sister.

"I wonder what they're up to?" Pouge blinks looking over at Caleb. "Do you think I'd want to know?" "Trust me when I say its better just never know. But Kate and Sarah will probably tell us anyway." Caleb shrugs entering their first class to see that Kate and Sarah are already seated and begin to giggle hysterically whenever they look over at Caleb.

"What's so funny, ladies?" Reid curiously asks, as Kate begins to get herself under control as the teacher comes in. "OMG! Caleb, I really can't believe that you'd do something like that!" She laughs as the teacher calls the class to attention. "What did they tell you?" He demands glaring at Kate, as the teacher announces that there will be 2 new students joining them.

"They came all the way from Ireland. Please make them feel welcomed and please help them around if they look lost. Girls, could you tell the class about yourselves?" The teacher asks as Giselle and Raven enter the room causing the entire male portion of the class to start whispering things about them.

"Hello, my name is Giselle (someone think up a last name that's Irishy…I'm thinking Fitzsimons, because I know that's somewhat popular.) And this is my sister Raven. If anyone wants to ask us questions about our home, please let us know." She adds smiling at the entire classroom. "Alright girls, please find somewhere to sit." At that announcement most of the boys in the room quickly try to make room for them, but Giselle and Raven just ignore them and go to sit in between Reid and Tyler. When Reid notices the boys' glares he smirks and begins to play with Raven's hair.

"Reid, may I ask what you're doing?" She asks in a monotone reading the blackboard. "I'm grooming you." He smirks leaning in to whisper in her ear. "Do you like it?" Blinking, Raven turns to him and tells him "Frankly I don't really care, just don't knot it too much."

"Hey I thought you 2 were 16? Why are you in the senior class?" Tyler asks Giselle as Raven goes to sleep. "We just turned 16 so we didn't want to begin the whole college thing yet. So instead we decided that another year of high school would be fun. Plus Raven and I missed out on the last month of our school year. See we're considered to be 'advanced'? I guess?" Giselle shrugs turning to her sister "You know you should at least _try_ to pretend interested in class."

"I refuse since we're reading Bartleby. It's a short story that really isn't one, and is made out of pure hell." Raven replies, pointing to the blackboard. "I didn't even want to read it after the first 2 lines of the story! How it ever became so famous is beyond me." She adds looking up every once in awhile.

"What's she talking about, Giselle?" Caleb whispers leaning down to them. Smiling Giselle slowly turns to him, "Read the first 2 lines to find out, cousin. Trust me when I say, she's being honest. Just remember, Raven, if you're up all day you can IM our group." Giselle bribes causing Raven to shoot straight up, acting like she was like that the entire time.

During PE

"Ok what's up with these? They're ugly as hell." Giselle points out as she and Raven enter the swimming pool, in black one pieces. "Raven do you think you should be swimming today?" She nervously asks watching her sister. "Hmm I wonder. I'll stop if it starts hurting." She whispers making sure her hair's covering her back. "No. Let's just skip, today. The Provost knows already, plus I think Caleb'd have some cookies if he finds out about this." Giselle demands pulling her sister back into the changing rooms. "You could at _least _do it for me, today. Plus I want to watch Caleb swim." Raven gloomily replies putting on normal clothes, leaving her shoes off and follows Giselle back into the swimming area.

"Class I'm sure you've all heard of the new students already, so I'm just going to say leave them alone." The teacher announces seeing Raven. "Why aren't you in your swimming suit?" "Don't worry Giselle will be swimming my portion if you're angry about this." Raven calmly informs the teacher sitting down against the pool wall. "Teacher, I'll explain, you see Raven has just gotten out of the hospital. She needs another check up before she gets the ok for activies." Giselle announces pulling out the doctor's note explaining everything.

"Alright, then you missy need to go get in line, you're up next." The teacher smiles pointing to the girl's line, skipping to the edge of the pool. "Hello, ladies. How are you? How many laps do we do here in the states?" she politely asks Sarah and Kate. "You just need to do 2." Sarah replies causing Giselle to grin "Alrighty then! See you in a few seconds." She laughs as the teacher blows the horn causing Giselle to shoot into the water and ends up being the first one done.

"How'd you do that?" Sarah asks shocked at her still of swimming. "Well when you're not fighting much of a current, it's quite easy to do." Giselle explains sitting next to her sister, keeping her company. "Oh Caleb and Pouge are next." Giselle comments watching the boys quickly race each other as Caleb wins, as he gets out of the pool he comes over and joins his cousins and Sarah and Kate.

"Hey, what are you doing over here Raven? I'm surprised that you're not fighting to come compete." He gently elbows her. "Well Giselle tied me up to a tree outside until class was about to start." She calmly explains causing everyone to wonder whether or not it's the truth. "Oh! Reid and Tyler are up next! Who do you think will win Ravey?" Giselle excitedly asks.

"I don't know, they seem pretty closely matched. Plus we've never seen either of them swim before. I'm saying Reid because he's too cocky to actually lose too much." Raven shrugs pulling out a book and begins to read it, not really interested in the class. "Hmmm, well then I'm going to say Tyler, because he seems more ninja-like than anything else. He could come right up and kill you and you'd never even realize after you were dead." Giselle giggles at her own analogy.

"Ninja-like?" Pouge asks, as Tyler wins the race. This makes Raven shrug, as Giselle claps her hands watching as the other 2 boys come join them. "Hey why's everyone over here?" Tyler asks as Giselle walks up to him and kisses both of his cheeks. "Good job! We're all done for the class, come join us! Ravey's got cookies!" She excitedly exclaims taking Baby boy's hand and pulls him down next to her as Reid sits next to Raven. "I don't really have any, Giselle's just excited for the end of this class; it's our last one of the day." Raven explains as the girls in the class all begin to glare at the twins.

"Girls can go get ready for class now." The teacher exclaims releasing the girls. Giselle, Kate, and Sarah all leave to go get dressed into their school uniform while Raven doesn't move. "Are you going with them?" Pouge curiously asks her. Shaking her head no, she replies "I'm not a pervert. I'll go in another minute." "Alright boys, you can go now too!" The teacher announces causing Raven to be alone, so she finally goes in to the girls' locker room. "Hola?! Donde estas?" Raven exclaims (It says: Hello?! Where are you?).

"Over here! Hey, hey! I have an idea Raven! Let's go over to Auntie's with the girls and show them some videos of Cally! I bet they'd love that!" Giselle announces ready to go as Kate and Sarah are just finishing up. "I like the idea, but we have to get there before Cal, Gis." Raven replies. "Don't worry; they normally do homework before going home." Sarah explains. "Are you done with yours?" Raven curiously asks them, receiving nods from everyone. "Alright let's go play over at Cally's house!" Giselle laughs skipping over to the boys.

"Hello! Do you all have a lot of homework to do?" she curiously asks the boys. "We don't have much but we're heading over to the library to finish it, do you want to join us?" Pouge answers them. "Not today, baby. We're having a girls' afternoon. I've got to tell you, I love these two cousins of yours, Caleb. I'm glad that the stick up your ass doesn't run in the family." Kate teases him. "Well, where are you going? Maybe I'll join you." Reid asks winking at Giselle and Raven, causing Caleb to give him a warning look. "I didn't realize you were gay! Well then of course you can come with us!" Giselle gasps giving him a shocked look. "WHAT THE HELL?" Reid shouts taken aback by her statement. "I'm not gay."

"Well I thought you wanted to be 'apart of the girls' did I misinterpret it?" Giselle asks looking over at her sister for advice. "Yes you did. He meant he wanted a 5-some." She explains. "Ewwwwwwwwwwwww! Who taught you that kind of vulgar stuff, Ravey?!" Giselle exclaims as the girls walk away from the dumbfounded boys.

Ok **BEFORE** people give me hate reviews about gay people and whatnot. I'm going to make this VERY clear. I'm indifferent about everyone sexuality, I don't care if you're straight, gay, or whatever else there is out there, so leave me alone.

**Also** could someone help me on some good ideas for an embarrassing story to humiliate Caleb and the twins? I don't really have anything as of yet .

**Gxaxbxbxy**: Thank you soo much for the review! I always love to get them!

**Britishgl**: Hmmm I'm still deciding on a few things first. But yes Eveleyn did lie. But how big of a lie was it? 0-o

Please leave a review, it really helps me get off my lazy ass and actually start updating!


	7. Chapter 7

This is about twins…. from Ireland…that are relatives with Caleb. They come to America after their mother dies, to live with their Guardian, Caleb's mom. Tyler OC, Reid OC

I don't own squat, except my own OC's!!

**Also I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Britishgl for helping me out with this chapter and the plot!**

_Thoughts, _"Conversations," _Twin conversation, - Giselle._ **Bold** for Raven.

Time Lapse/ Page BreakLast time…

"_Well I thought you wanted to be 'apart of the girls' did I misinterpret it?" Giselle asks looking over at her sister for advice. "Yes you did. He meant he wanted a 5-some." She explains. "Ewwwwwwwwwwwww! Who taught you that kind of vulgar stuff, Ravey?!" Giselle exclaims as the girls walk away from the dumbfounded boys_.

"Auntie?!" Giselle shouts opening the door to Caleb's house. "Yes girls?" she curiously asks noticing Sarah and Kate with them.

"Can we show them all of Cally's embarrassing home videos?" she bluntly asks causing Eveleyn to laugh.

"I don't care; in fact I think I'll watch them with you girls. I haven't seen them in awhile myself. Raven, Giselle could you come in the kitchen with me to find the popcorn?" she asks. Cautiously they follow her. "Raven, if you're going to be using your powers like that, then you both have to tell Caleb about yourselves. It'd make my life easier, I'm not going to be covering your asses all of the time for you." She scolds the red-headed girl.

"Why'd you do it then? You didn't have to you know." Raven demands. "Is it because you're ashamed of us also, or are you trying to protect yourself?"

"W-why would I ever think that? I love you two girls. I just mean that I'm tired of secrets in this family" Eveleyn explains hurt that her niece would think so little of her.

"Auntie, Raven didn't mean it like that… she meant that you don't have to worry about us. We're being careful." Giselle explains, as she grabs the snack food and leads the way out, as Raven grabs a video tape and sticks it inside of the VCR.

The video, Giselle's filming it

Raven, Giselle, Caleb, 4 men and a boy all are at a beach near some cliffs. Raven's starting a campfire with 3 of the men as the other guys are talking to Caleb. Laughing a man with spiky-ish brown hair (it's Ryan) picks up Raven and throws her into the ocean.

"Who're those guys?" Kate asks curious at how comfortable the girls seem with them.

"Well the guy who threw Raven into the ocean's Ryan; the man currently scolding him is George. The other tall brunette is Paul, and the blonde's Keith. That's our son Damian." Giselle calmly replies. As on the video tape, Keith quickly takes the camera and puts it onto a boulder, as Paul picks her up and throws her into the ocean also.

"Oh, I remember this! I didn't know Mum sent you this." Raven blinks surprised, as both Raven and Giselle take off their shirts to reveal swimsuits, as the guys strip Caleb of all clothing and throw him in as well…then they skinny dim also.

"Omg, I didn't really want to see that much of Caleb!" Kate shrieks as Ryan, Keith, and Paul all begin to attack Raven and Giselle in a water fight.

With the Ipswich men

"You guys, I have a really bad feeling that if we walk inside we're going to never be the same." Pouge announces as they arrive outside of Caleb's home, but suddenly they hear the girls begin to scream.

This, of course, immediately causes our favorite men to come running into the room as you see Caleb having a pillow fight on that beach with the men who are all still in their birthday suits, as you can hear Raven and Giselle cracking up in the background.

"MOM?! WHY ARE YOU WATCHING THIS?!" Caleb shrieks in a very girlly manner, causing the girls to erupt into giggles, as Tyler, Reid, and Pouge look at him strangely.

"Dude…" is all Pouge manages to say as Caleb grabs that tape and throws it in the garbage, and then he sets that garbage on fire, using some conveniently placed matches.

"How'd you get this?" Caleb demands from his mother, who's barely stifling her laughter at her son's behavior.

"Well we DID warn you Cally." Giselle calmly announces. "Besides I don't see what's so wrong with that video. That night we TOLD you our boys would be getting revenge for putting that marker on Ryan and Paul when they were taking a nap." She adds, holding up another tape.

"Besides that was the EDITED version for them." Raven smirks as he dives for that tape, as Giselle tosses it to Raven and Raven pelts outside before anyone knows what's going on.

"Caleb, y-you don't think that they'd paste that on…youtube do you?" Pouge teases causing Caleb to go white as a sheet of paper.

"You DIDN'T!" He shouts at Giselle looking at her shocked.

"…well…Auntie wanted to see it that night…and so did Mom….also your Papa…" Giselle nervously replies just before she pelts after her sister, but she suddenly slows down as if she's being dragged down by something, but just as quickly she takes off again.

"Caleb, don't Use on your cousins!" Eveleyn scolds her son. "They're teasing you, they'd never do that to you." She continues as they watch Giselle go into the forest. "Now you boys have to go fetch them."

"I was only Using to stop her. How'd she break free?" Caleb tells his 'brothers'

"Maybe you didn't really want to hurt her?" Tyler suggests, as you can hear Giselle shouting at Raven. "What's going on?"

"Ravey?! How'd you get down there?!" Giselle nervously shouts looking down a random ravine.

"I would have been fine if I didn't have to push you out of the way Gissey." Raven angrily replies, as she's holding onto a rock on the side of the drop.

"How on earth did this happen?" Tyler asks looking over the ravine.

"Well the rock was weak, and Raven pushed me away as she kind of just slide down there." Giselle replies as Raven begins to climb back up.

"Wait! You shouldn't be doing that!" Caleb and Giselle announce.

"Well, how do you suppose I get up there?" Raven sarcastically demands, continuing up the ravine.

_You could just Use… but are you ready to tell them?_ Giselle asks her threw their link.

"Caleb, this is bad. You know that those walls aren't safe, she could fall. Why don't we Use to get her up here?" Reid whispers to him, as Giselle sits down close to the edge.

"…Giselle, I think you're right…" Raven gasps, as she slides back down the wall, to her original spot.

"I know, I guess Cally deserves to know." She laughs, as Raven looks up at her, her eyes bright blue.

"You ganna help me?" Raven demands as Giselle's eyes also turn the same color, and Raven instantly disappears and reappears next to her sister, causing the boys to stare at them shocked.

"Raven don't do that to me again!" Giselle cries tackling her to the ground.

"What the hell? Why do you have the Power?" Caleb demands from them, causing the twin's reunion to end.

"Huh? What do you mean, Caleb?" Raven asks getting up.

"They have it also, don't you?" Giselle answers for them. "I guess this is what Auntie meant when she said that she didn't want ANY secrets…"

"Wait, Mom knew?" Caleb asks shocked as the girls begin to head back home.

"Well duh…I mean come on Auntie and Mum were twins also." Raven laughs, "So…what are your side effects?"

"Wha-" Tyler begins to ask.

"The side effects about Using your Power? I mean there's a reason that you all hesitated to help Ravey." Giselle laughs.

"It's addictive, and it slowly kills us the more we Use." Caleb slowly replies. "It wears down our bodies."

"Wow, I'm glad that's not the case with us… See Raven and I…well…we stop aging if we Use too much…but it's not addictive at all for us." Giselle replies.

"How do you even have the Power anyway?" Caleb demands.

"We got it from Papa. But Mum always had a way of knowing when something bad would happen." Raven shrugs yawning as she and Giselle quickly walk back inside of the house, to find the girls asleep on the couch.

"Auntie, we told them." Raven gravely announces, as Giselle grabs her hand.

"Everything?" Eveleyn blinks surprised. "That was…fast, Caleb dear you seem to be taking the news unusually well." She adds looking at her son.

"Why didn't you tell me they had the Power?" he asks confused by what she said.

"Well, it just wasn't my secret to tell." She shrugs looking at him more closely, "You're acting almost like they didn't even tell you…" Eveleyn comments confused, as Raven catches her eye.

"We're not ready yet, Auntie." She whispers, looking at Giselle, who nods her head in agreement.

"He should know where those scars are really from, girls." Eveleyn sighs in disappointment.

"No…not yet." Giselle shakes her head as Raven and her disappear.

"What are you talking about Mom?" Caleb asks confused.

Sighing Eveleyn pulls out a picture from her wallet, showing 2 identical girls. "These are my nieces, boys." She shows them the picture of them, and they look just like Eveleyn does.

"What? How on earth?" They blink confused by the picture.

"I'm just going to say that those two, they went thru a lot in order to be the young women they are today. They found out really early that everything isn't always as it seems." Eveleyn explains putting the picture away.

END

I'm sorry that it took me longer than planned to post this chapter!! They've just increased my hours at work, so now I don't have as much free time! T.T

**Britishgl**: I took your skinny dipping idea…even though I added some pillows XD

Please REVIEW!! I really like to hear about everyone's opinion about the story!


	8. Autor's Note

Hey everyone! I'm very very sorry about not updating…On top of work…(which is like my own personal hell at the moment), I've getting ready to go basic training. I'm also trying to square everything away for when I leave. I'll try to update on my Ouran X Wallflower crossover, and my Covenant stories once or twice more….if someone wants to take over the Ouran X Wallflower just message me…I honestly wasn't planning it to be such a big hit! :o

I want to thank everyone for reviewing and being very patient with me….  When I get done , hopefully I'll have some time to update one or two of my stories.

OH!! My YYH and Inuyasha fics are being rewritten…I've been editing them a lot lately, hoping for some kind of inspiration for something :S


	9. Chapter 8

This is about twins…. from Ireland…that are relatives with Caleb. They come to America after their mother dies, to live with their Guardian, Caleb's mom. Tyler OC, Reid OC

I don't own squat, except my own OC's!!

_Thoughts, _"Conversations," _Twin conversation, - Giselle._ **Bold** for Raven.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Lapse/ Page Break ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Last time…

"_I'm just going to say that those two, they went thru a lot in order to be the young women they are today. They found out really early that everything isn't always as it seems." Eveleyn explains putting the picture away. _

On the next Friday…

When the Ipswich boys enter their first class to find Giselle asleep and Raven awake ready to take the notes for the class, they switch every week. Reid goes to sit by Raven, while Tyler sits by Giselle.

"Hey Red, you want to go to Nicky's with me and Tyler, as a double?" Reid asks Raven before the teacher begins the lesson.

Smiling, Raven nods. "Are we just going to take Tyler's car then? Or will we be splitting up?"

"We can just take mine." Baby Boy replies at the end of class.

"Ok. See you two later then!! Hurry up Ravey, we're going to be late again!" Giselle suddenly announces springing to life before their eyes.

At the end of the school day, Giselle and Raven are in their room getting ready for they're date. By getting ready, I mean, Giselle has emptied her entire closet, while Raven's check her email.

"Hmmm, that's strange." Raven comments after she shuts down her computer and faces her sister.

"What's wrong, Ravey?" Giselle asks staring intensely at her clothes. "Should I go with the blue or the white?"

"Go with the baby blue one shoulder and your white butterfly / jazz pants. The boys haven't emailed me in a few days." Raven replies helping her sister put her hair into a high pony-tail.

"They should be doing their finals now. I wouldn't even email my dying grandmother during that time of year." Giselle smiles as Raven uses to quickly change her outfit into black butterfly pants and a simple black tank top. She just finishes when Reid knocks on their door.

"Why hello my dears." Reid winks when Giselle opens the door after retrieving her and Raven's purses "Baby Boy's warming up the car.

At Nicky's

As soon as they arrived Reid and Tyler were challenged to a game of pool, causing the girls to watch them play looking bored.

"How did this happen?" Raven asks her sister.

"I have no idea…Do you think Caleb threatened them?" Giselle sighs as a man gently taps her on the shoulder, getting their attention. "Yes?" (this is Ryan, I just don't want to describe him)

"Would you two ladies please honor my friend and me to a dance?" He asks looking at Raven, but offering a hand to Giselle.

"We'd like that" Raven smiles taking his free arm and follows them out onto the dance floor. "Where's your friend?"

"He's just putting money in the juke box, ah here he comes." Ryan nods as Paul joins them, taking Giselle and leading her away.

"It looks like you've been ditched by those two hotties." Aaron laughs as he takes a shot.

"What? They wouldn't do …" Tyler blinks turning around to find the girls dancing like pros, as Reid wins their game of pool.

"What the hell?" Reid growls glaring at the boys Raven and Giselle are dancing with as Tyler urges him over to Caleb.

"I think your boyfriends' are pissed at us for stealing you away." Ryan smirks over at Reid and Tyler, as he lifts Raven into the air.

"Hmm well we deserve some fun while they play pool." Raven laughs as they finish they're dance and go to join everyone else.

"Oh no… not you two." Caleb whines as Raven sits next to Reid and Ryan, and Paul sits next to Ryan while Giselle just sits on top of Paul. "How come you guys are here?"

"Well, you haven't come to see us in so long; we were starting to feel like you were avoiding us, Caley." Ryan explains winking at Giselle, causing her to laugh.

"Who are you guys? You seem pretty….close." Sarah asks.

"This is Ryan and Paul. This also explains why you haven't been emailing me!" Raven explains sending Ryan a glare that would scare small children.

"They're the ones who depantsed Caleb." Giselle adds causing everyone to nod.

"So is our son here yet? Or is he still in Ireland?" Raven curiously asks.

"He's asleep in his room. He's missed you two a lot though." Paul explains smiling. "You should have seen him when he found out we were coming to steal you away." He laughs winking at Giselle.

"You have a son?" Sarah demands shocked as she looks at Raven and Ryan repeatedly.

"Yes, we've adopted him." Giselle and Raven reply at the same time.

"He's not really their kid; he's about the same age as Giselle and Raven. They just like to baby him." Caleb explains. [Have I done this joke? I don't remember…-.-]

"Oh yeah, you told us. I guess I just forgot." Sarah laughs.

"So who are these cuties?" Ryan asks winking at Sarah.

"That's Caleb's girlfriend, Sarah." Raven explains causing the boys to stare at her shocked.

"Damn it. Here Gis." Ryan sighs handing her a twenty dollar bill at the same time Paul does.

Smiling, Giselle looks over to her cousin. "I was the only one to bet you'd have a girlfriend…so Keith, George, and Damien all owe me cash. This is the easiest hundred bucks I've ever made."

"I thought it was just a joke you and Raven were playing on me, that first night you were here." Caleb blinks slowly digesting the information.

"Riiight let's go with that." Raven laughs turning to Reid. "So by how much did you beat Aaron?"

"He made a couple, but I creamed him." Reid stiffly replies, getting up to leave.

"What's wrong with him?" Pouge asks surprised that Reid didn't gloat like he usually does.

"I'll go see." Raven replies getting up and following him outside. "Reid, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing, just go back inside." He demands his back turned to her.

Frowning, she walks over and touches his shoulder, causing him to flinch. "I know that there's something bothering you."

Quickly turning around, Reid has her pinned up against the wall. "I'm jealous. I don't like seeing you being touched by Ryan" he growls.

"Well, that's going to be a little hard to do." Raven smirks at him. "He's my dancing partner. Besides, Ryan's like a brother to me."

"That's not the way he looks at you though." Reid growls as his eyes turn black. Slowly he gently runs his fingers through her hair, trying to calm down.

"Well, that's his problem." Raven gruffly replies blushing a little bit.

"Why is that? He might just try to steal you away" Reid teases once he's calmed down.

"Don't worry about it, he wouldn't _dare_." Raven smiles up at him. "By the way, when pushing a girl against a brick wall try not to push her so hard. I think I have a concussion." She jokes rubbing the back of her head.

"Well I guess I can't leave you alone tonight, just in case." Reid grimly replies softly capturing her lips in his.

"It's a good thing that I have Giselle then, huh?" Raven giggles heading back into the bar…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~When Raven and Reid left~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Why did Raven go instead of you Baby Boy?" Caleb curiously asks.

"Yeah, you always calm him down whenever he goes into one of his moods." Pouge adds winking at Giselle.

"Well Ravey and Reid get along pretty well together. That and she volunteered before anyone else could." Giselle replies smiling at Tyler when Caleb's not looking; which makes him blush.

"So Giselle." Sarah announces getting her attention with an 'hmm?'. "How did you all learn how to dance like that? It was amazing!"

"Our school required all of the students to know how to dance. We just took it to a new level." Ryan replies laughing.

"Actually, I'm surprised you didn't know we could dance. We thought for sure Cally would have told who taught him how to dance as well." Giselle comments, causing the entire table to turn to Caleb

"You can dance?!" the entire table of Ipswich folk exclaim shocked.

"He can quite well, actually. I bet you haven't practiced in awhile." Paul laughs at Giselle's facial expression.

"What's soo funny?" Kate asks curiously as Giselle tackles Caleb across the table and dragging him out onto the dance floor, Giselle begins to lead Caleb in a waltz, until Ryan comes up and takes Giselle by spinning her away and leading Caleb in multiple spins as the song ends he gives Caleb a good old fashion dip.

"I love myself." Giselle sighs flopping down on Tyler.

"Well you've slacked off Gissey." Paul announces yawning.

"What?" She demands snapping her head toward him.

"You gained some weight. We were expecting Ravey to but not you." He comments getting up to leave.

"…Eu… vou… te… matar…" Giselle growls in Galician. (…I'm….going….to …kill….you….)

"Centrais Gissey ten sido bo. Vostede acabou de quecido débiles, Paul" Ryan blinks repling in Galician as he plucks her off of Tyler. (Actually Gissey's been good. You've just gotten weaker, Paul.)

"Tyler! Help they're being mean!" Giselle cries trying to get free from Ryan's hold.

"Besides it's a good thing, it means that they're actually taking care of themselves without us." Ryan adds in English, following him out while still holding a protesting Giselle. "Little girls should be in bed now." Ryan replies calmly carrying her away.

"Help! I don't wanna go to bed!" Giselle shrieks as Tyler gets up to chase after her, but Caleb stops him.

"It's alright Baby Boy, Giselle's just being difficult. They're just going to take her home for the night." Caleb explains as you see Raven try to enter the bar again but also gets dragged off.

"Que diabos?" Raven demands confused when Paul picks her up and walks away. (What the hell?)

"Sua súa hora de durmir, rapaza." Paul answers throwing her in the car, as Reid tries to catch up with them. (It's your bed time, little girl.)

"Does this mean we're finally gonna have some fun then?" Raven smirks catching Giselle's eye.

"Tomorrow, we're tired from the trip. But you don't have to worry, we have _plenty_ in store for you girls." Ryan laughs as he pulls up to the school. "We'll be here whenever we wake up. Night girls."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The End. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This was the first time I've ever tried the whole two languages thing before. I'm not sure if this is an accurate translation or not since I can't speak **Galician** - it's like Gaelic/ Portuguese mix…I couldn't find and Gaelic translators…...  So I'm very sorry if that's not right.

I just realized that I have two stories with similar titles….that wasn't on purpose…so I find it kind of funny.

REVIEWS!

Britishgl: Did you ever get to see Celtic Thunder perform? They were near my house and I missed the concert by an hour. T.T Stupid job….

Bella Patricks: Thank you soo much!!

LeonObrenov: I get all giggly when I read your review. *blushes* That's the best complement I've ever gotten before. Hmmm….I don't know who I should use as the bad guy, do you have any ideas?

Also I figured that since you have to use punctuation in school…you might as well be used to it and use in when you write. Plus it makes it kind of hard to read sometimes.

Casey21791: Can you tell me what was confusing about it? That way I can go back and fix it for you…. I know I have a problem about not putting down what I'm thinking a lot of the time, so I end up having things half explained.

I would like to thank everybody who's subscribed to me. It makes me feel all special inside. =^.^= Please continue reviewing and letting me know what I should do!

I forgot! The dances I was inspired by for Giselle, Paul, Raven, and Ryan are all on my profile page…


End file.
